1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatus employed for widely distributing documents, and particularly to image processing apparatus capable of simultaneously performing copying operation and/or image transmitting operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image transmission has been conventionally performed using broadcast devices of facsimile apparatus. In this kind of broadcast devices of facsimile apparatus, destinations for distribution (hereinafter, referred to as destinations) of originals are stored in memories for sequential communication to particular destinations for transmission.
Broadcast apparatus of conventional facsimile apparatus are provided with functions as facsimile apparatus only and do not have functions for operating together with copying machines.
In consideration of practice in the office work, however, copied versions of originals are distributed, not facsimile transmission, to particular destinations. Accordingly, both of the copying process and the transmission process are performed. Therefore, an operator has to selectively perform a copying process or a transmission process depending on destinations. As a result, the operation is complicated, so that operational mistakes are not rare.